


Prosa épica de caos e fúria

by ehkoda



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: Vicky fez merda. E ela sabia bem disso e sabia que não podia esperar que fosse perdoada. Mas as memórias eram fortes e a inundavam. Os toques, as sensações, o desejo pulsando.Ela precisava fazer algo.Não deixaria Geburath escapar tão fácil.
Relationships: Geburath/Vicky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Prosa épica de caos e fúria

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! 
> 
> Como nos avisos, contém nudez e sexo explícitos. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> ps: Não tenho uma playlist que acompanhe essa fic, mas se você me perguntasse as músicas que me inspiraram a escrevê-la eu diria que são essas: [Link da playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0pXlgaM5uo3YeCPFi8Pt35?si=dnmkZPA4T--jxq_6s_z5bw)

Hoje falei com o Núfirus que não quero mais ser incomodada. Não aguentava mais sair todos os dias de manhã e ter que lidar com todos eles e a casa pequena demais para tanta gente e ela simplesmente ignorando a minha existência. Falei que ia estudar alguma forma de podermos sair de casa mas eu e ele sabíamos que era mentira. Eu só queria estar só.

Eu continuava revivendo as últimas semanas na minha mente buscando entender por que eu estava tão incomodada. Por que sentia falta dela. A resposta era óbvia, mas eu me negava a ir tão longe. O primeiro dia, entretanto, me assombrava como um demônio. Eu fugia das lembranças e elas sempre davam um jeito de me alcançar quando eu menos esperava. 

_Não estávamos ali nem há uma semana e eu já começava a surtar. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo racionalmente sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, decidi ler todos os livros disponíveis na vã esperança de encontrar uma solução. Nem precisava ser algo que eu faria. Podia ser qualquer um, desde que ao menos tornasse possível sair de casa._

_E tinha o Vic. Eu não podia odiá-lo quando ele estava se odiando, era cruel demais. Não conseguia dormir sabendo que tinha tanta coisa acontecendo e eu estava de mãos atadas.  
Passava o dia inteiro dentro da sala de estudos. Comecei a ler tudo que tínhamos e quando acabei comecei a ler tudo de novo. Anotava cada vírgula mesmo que nada parecesse útil. Eu só saia da sala para comer e tomar banho, sempre evitando todo mundo. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém. Especialmente com o Vic. _

_Naquela noite, sai para jantar algo quando já era madrugada. Lá fora finalmente havia silêncio, o que eu esperava ser um indicativo de que todos haviam ido dormir. Estava exausta. Quanto mais eu lia menos esperanças eu tinha._

_Minha mente estava sobrelotada de preocupações. Não conseguia parar de produzir diversos cenários possíveis e dissecar todos deles nos mínimos detalhes. Pensava no Vic. No seu segredo. Na sua angústia._

_Não estava aguentando sequer lidar com que meu cérebro produzia, quanto mais com as confusões que surgiam com tanta gente no mesmo lugar. Eu precisava enfrentar a realidade de que não podia fazer nada e não conseguia fazer isso com tantas vozes e gritos._

_No caminho de volta para minha sala percebi imediatamente que havia algo de errado. A porta estava entreaberta._

_Adentrei o cômodo movida pela força do ódio. Quem quer que fosse estava ferrado. Me deparei com Geburath sentada na minha cadeira e lendo as minhas anotações._

_— O que tem de errado com o Vic?_

_Ela tinha os punhos fechados contra a mesa e parecia irritada._

_— Não é da sua conta — me aproximei e fechei o livro na frente dela._

_Passou rápido por volta da mesa e andava firme em minha direção. Recuei até dar com as costas na parede. O rosto dela a um centímetro do meu._

_— É da minha conta._

_A seguro pelo pescoço e inverto a situação. Prendo ela contra a parede com força o suficiente para causar incômodo._

_— Se fosse você saberia o que é._

_— Eu não me seguraria assim se fosse você._

_Apertei mais um pouco a minha mão._

_— Nunca mais mexa nas minhas coisas._

_Ela me pegou pelos ombros e me voltou contra a parede de novo em um movimento rápido. Falou baixo bem próximo do meu ouvido._

_— Eu disse — então deixou o rosto de frente para mim. Perto demais. — Eu disse para não me segurar assim._

_Demorei um pouco para entender o que ela estava indicando. Bom, eu bem que poderia me divertir um pouco para relaxar. A tensão em mim era desesperadora e eu não duvidava  
que nela também. Estávamos todos loucos demais. Nos encaramos por longos segundos. Os olhos dela queimavam. _

_— Ninguém me diz o que fazer, Geburath. Eu coloco minhas mãos onde eu quiser e quando eu quiser — fechei meus dedos nos cabelos dela e a puxei para mais perto._

_Ela não se moveu. Ao invés disso, se apoiou na parede com os braços ao meu redor e fixou o olhar no meu. Me senti nua._

_— Quer mesmo fazer isso, Victoria?_

_Não respondi e a puxei novamente para um beijo. Dessa vez não encontrei resistência. Os lábios dela eram quentes e tinham urgência. O corpo pressionado contra o meu me deixava sem ar. Quem tirou a roupa de quem e como fomos parar no meu colchão improvisado era uma incógnita. A pele dela contra a minha, o ar denso, suor. Machuquei meus lábios de tanto segurar gemidos._

_Conheci mais sobre ela naquela noite do que em todos os meses anteriores. Conversamos até o amanhecer e dormir com o calor de outro corpo contra o meu me tirou um peso dos ombros que não tinha percebido que tinha._

_Na manhã seguinte não havia sinal de Geburath nem de que nada havia acontecido. Um sentimento forte e dolorido me dominou e me levantar foi um desafio e tanto. A única coisa que denunciava que não tinha inventado a noite anterior eram as marcas que ela havia deixado pelo meu corpo._

Acordei gritando. O peso da realidade me esmagou e me peguei tateando o colchão e sentindo a falta dela. Um misto de ódio e tristeza me dominaram e eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha me rendido tão fácil. 

Duas semanas. Foi esse o tempo que ela precisou para mudar completamente a minha rotina. Depois de cinco dias ela parou de ir embora de manhã. Começou a me acordar da mesma forma que íamos dormir. As conversas nunca acabavam.

Não queria admitir mas meus dias estavam vazios sem ela.

_Os olhos dela eram suaves pela manhã. Algo mudava quando eu acordava com ela do meu lado. Nada mais importava. O fim do mundo parecia pequeno. Algo, entretanto, não saía da minha cabeça._

_— Não é estranho que estamos transando e você é casada com o meu irmão?_

_Ela deu aquela risada única tão característica._

_— É só fachada, você sabe. Vic gosta mais de homens do que eu._

_Me beijou devagar, com toda a paciência do mundo._

_— Não tem nada de errado no que estamos fazendo, Vicky — moveu o corpo por cima do meu e se aproximou do meu ouvido. — Você gosta — desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço. — Eu adoro — passou a língua nos meus mamilos. — Pensa só em mim quanto eu encostar em você, pequena barda._

_Desceu os beijos molhados pela minha barriga e não parou até me ver tremendo. Ela estava certa. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada além dela._

As memórias se misturavam na minha mente. Cada noite me lembrava de algo distinto, indo e voltando nos dias que passamos juntas. Eu acordava molhada e puta. Tudo que queria era trazer ela para essa sala e descontar toda a frustração que me dominava. 

Eu sabia que ela não me devia nada assim como eu não devia nada a ela. Mas ir embora assim… Ok, eu também tinha culpa. Tive a pior reação possível a algo sincero mesmo sentindo o total oposto do que demonstrava.

Fiz uma merda colossal e não podia esperar nada diferente dela senão o afastamento. Eu faria o mesmo. Tudo em mim doía a falta dela. Física e emocionalmente. 

Precisava de alguém para conversar comigo até de madrugada e me dizer que estava tudo bem em não saber o que fazer. Alguém para segurar a minha mão trêmula e beijar os nós dos meus dedos e me lembrar que eu ainda estava viva, mesmo que em uma situação de desespero e medo. 

_— Você não precisa ir, você sabe né? — eu disse enquanto ela se vestia._

_O sol ainda não havia nascido, o quarto estava escuro. O calor da cama começava a se esvair e um frio incômodo me fazia tremer._

_— Mas eu quero._

_Essa doeu. Me levantei e fui em direção a ela._

_— Fica, por favor… — abracei-a por trás e beijei seu pescoço._

_— Vicky… — a voz dela soava relutante, mas o corpo já cedia sob os meus braços._

_— Vamos, sei lá, transar o dia inteiro. Conversar até cansar. Beber até dormir. Qualquer coisa._

_Eu não quero ter que ficar sozinha com os meus próprios pensamentos._

_Não falei essa parte em voz alta._

_— Com uma condição — ela se virou de frente para mim — Me conta o que está acontecendo com o Vic._

_Fechei os olhos, triste._

_— Isso não é sobre você, Geburath. Ou sobre mim. Não tenho direito de te dar essa informação. Me desculpa._

_Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ela sorriu. Me beijou gentilmente._

_— Eu fico._

_— Por que o sorriso?_

_— Essa foi a coisa mais honesta que me disse essa semana._

_E ela ficou. Com os beijos quentes, as mãos atrevidas, as conversas profundas e os questionamentos intermináveis. Ela dizia sobre a vida não ter significado justamente quando a minha começava a ter um._

Me sentia de volta no apocalipse interplanar. Como se demônios gritassem na minha cabeça o tempo todo coisas horríveis demais. Não sabia se doía mais a saudade, o medo ou a angústia. 

Vitorino não parava de chorar nas últimas noites. Meu peito estava dilacerado e eu não podia fazer nada. Costurei uma camisa que eu percebi que ele tinha odiado mas não tive forças para fazer outra. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia paz para lidar com todas elas. 

Ontem, entretanto, os gritos cessaram cedo. E só percebi porque quando ouvi Geburath conversando com Salazariel pela manhã.

Ela estava deitada no sofá. Espiei pela porta assim que ouvi a voz dela. Precisava vê-la. Parecia linda como sempre. Os cabelos cacheados macios me davam a vontade de trazer ela de volta, de pedir perdão por tudo. De implorar por mais uma chance. 

Não era justo. 

Parecia, afinal, que a vida realmente não tem sentido. Aparentemente a justiça também não.

Quando Geburath entrou pela porta passava da meia noite. Os passos pesados, a cara fechada. Eu estava lendo. Ou melhor, olhando fixamente para o mesmo ponto em uma página há algumas horas. Me pegou pela mão e me prensou forte contra a parede.

— Isso não muda nada, ok? 

Acenei sem entender direito o que acontecia, mas sedenta por poder finalmente tocá-la de novo. Seus lábios devoravam os meus sem piedade. Seu quadril contra o meu em uma pressão deliciosa. 

— Eu ainda estou puta com você — a voz dela saiu falha e rouca. 

Não respondi. Não queria dar espaço nem tempo para que ela mudasse de ideia e fosse embora. Me colocou sentada na mesa, as mãos segurando firme minha cintura. Ela só parou de me beijar para tirar minha blusa, a língua subindo pela minha barriga junto dela. Parou no meu pescoço sugando com força, sabendo bem que deixaria uma marca. Não fazia ideia do propósito dela com isso, mas não importava. Eu queria mais.

Empurrou minhas costas contra a mesa fria e desceu lentamente minha calça. Deixava beijos molhados nas minhas coxas e arrastava os dentes devagar contra a minha pele. A respiração quente me arrepiava e me fazia tremer. 

Tentei me sentar mas ela escorregou a mão pelo meu tronco e fez uma pressão contra o meu peito, me segurando no lugar. Começou a massagear os meus seios, forte o suficiente para ficar no limiar entre a dor e o prazer. Minha mente nublada pelo desejo e a vontade de que ela continuasse. 

Começou a me chupar e me penetrou ao mesmo tempo com os dedos da mão livre. Não segurei os gemidos que vieram altos. Nada importava agora a não ser ela, a forma como me tocava, sua língua contra o meu clitóris, seus dedos rápidos e firmes. Segurei-a pelo cabelo, mas ela me olhou com raiva e soltei logo. 

A olhava admirada e com tesão. Eu mordia forte os meus lábios e tinha os punhos apertados contra a mesa. Perdi completamente a razão quando ela me puxou para mais perto do rosto, cada vez mais intensa em seus movimentos. Resisti o máximo que pude à sensação absurda que tentava subir e se espalhar, tentando prolongar aquele contato. 

Quando não consegui mais me controlar e me rendi ao orgasmo ela não parou de imediato. Continuou me chupando, agora devagar. Como se saboreasse o que tinha acabado de fazer. Enfim levantou o rosto, fixou o olhar no meu. Eu ainda tremia um pouco, o corpo fraco. Me sentei pronta para puxá-la para perto, mas ela se virou em direção a porta.

— Eu disse que ainda estou puta com você. 

E me deixou ali nua e completamente perdida. 

_Não tínhamos parado de transar até o amanhecer. Havia algo de estranho, entretanto. Começou selvagem como sempre, mas Geburath foi se transformando durante a noite e cada nova vez era diferente. O desespero pelo orgasmo deu lugar à vontade de fazer cada momento durar para sempre, congelado no pré-clímax. Eu me via presa de uma forma boa._

_Quando sol tinha nascido completamente eu estava deitada no peito dela, que me abraçava e fazia um carinho na minha cabeça. Nesse momento eu senti paz. Era como se tudo que me rodeasse tivesse desaparecido. Não havia fim do mundo, não havia a impossibilidade de agir, não havia isolamento._

_Só eu e ela._

_Parecia um deslocamento no espaço-tempo onde éramos só nós duas e nenhuma preocupação. Somente sexo desesperado seguido de sexo calmo seguido de conversas profundas e beijos macios. Mesmo sentindo isso tudo, não me preparei para o que ela disse._

_— Acho que gosto de você, Vicky._

_Comecei a rir. Uma risada desesperada de quem não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela não podia gostar de mim. Eu não devia rir assim. Eu não devia saber que também gostava dela. Não parei as risadas. Continuava rindo, quase me engasgando. Tinha algo gelando minha barriga e travando meu cérebro me impedindo de reagir de forma racional._

_— Você só vai rir?_

_Lágrimas brotavam nos meus olhos. Para quem visse podia parecer que chorava de tanto rir, mas na verdade era a descrença de que eu tive aquela reação. Ela se levantou, o semblante fechado. Tentei segurar sua mão, que se soltou da minha com facilidade. Se vestiu rápido demais e, sem nem me olhar de novo, saiu pela porta._

_Eu soube ali mesmo que tinha destruído tudo._

Acordei gritando de novo. Dessa vez o choro veio sem me dar tempo de reagir e me curvei contra os meus joelhos tentando acalmar minha cabeça que gritava. Ela não olhava para mim. Ela não falava comigo. Eu não existia mais. Me sentia uma sombra de mim que ela evitava como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Não devia ter rido. Devia ter pedido para ela ficar. Confessado a recíproca. 

Eu não devia acordar sozinha gritando e passar dias e noites revisitando cada palavra trocada, cada toque que ela deixou na minha pele. Não devia passar horas a fio observando no espelho o roxo no meu pescoço e querendo que ela fizesse mais mil desses de novo e de novo. 

Ela deveria estar comigo. 

Estava exausta disso. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram. Na última semana tinha trocado os dias pelas noites e as noites pelas madrugadas e nada mais parecia fazer sentido. Mesmo assim sai pela porta decidida. Eu precisava falar com ela. Lá fora estava escuro, o que indicava ser bem tarde. Ouço a voz de Geburath baixa na cozinha e alguém respondendo também em voz baixa. 

Não penso em quem poderia ser, o que poderiam falar, o que pensariam disso. Eu só vou. Encontro Geburath com três garrafas de cerveja vazias na sua frente, a expressão completamente derrotada. Do outro lado da mesa um Vitorino mais alegre que eu esperava, quase revitalizado. 

— Precisamos conversar — digo.

— Que? — Vitorino diz. 

— Não você. Ela — aponto para Geburath. 

— Não tenho nada para falar com você, Vicky. 

Respiro fundo. Era agora ou nunca. 

— Geburath, olha, me perdoa. Eu fiz merda, eu sei, mas não foi de propósito. Eu sei que isso não ajuda em nada, porque o que foi feito já está feito, mas me desculpa. Eu não devia ter dado risada, eu não devia ter deixado você sair pela porta sem te pedir pra ficar. 

Lágrimas rolavam lentamente pelo meu rosto. 

— Eu não durmo mais, nada faz sentido. Quando você voltou no outro dia foi a única vez que me senti viva de novo nessa merda de isolamento nessa merda de casa lotada e por favor me perdoa. 

Vitorino tinha um leve sorriso no rosto ao perceber do que eu falava.

— E você cala a boca porque eu sei que você ou está pegando ou quer pegar o Salaz. 

Ele deu de ombros como se isso não fizesse a menor diferença. 

— Geburath… Me dá mais uma chance. Porque a verdade é que eu gosto de você também. 

Ela só agora virou o rosto para o meu lado. Parecia abatida, os olhos inchados. A falta não foi gentil com ela também. Meu peito doía. Seu olhar era carregado, os lábios comprimidos. Começou a passear os olhos pelo cômodo, como se pensasse em algo. 

Por fim, se levantou. Uma faísca de esperança se acendeu em mim, mas ela logo voltou em direção ao banco. Paralisei. Se projetou por cima da mesa de forma a ficar bem mais alta que o Vitorino.

— Se falar qualquer coisa sobre isso pra alguém… 

Não terminou a frase. Independente do que fosse o fim não era coisa boa, e Vit só acenou em resposta. Ainda sorria, entretanto. 

Ela foi na frente em direção a minha sala e eu a seguia de perto, o corpo inteiro tremendo. Assim que entramos ela me colocou contra a porta. Os olhos agora brilhavam. 

— Vamos. Conversar. Primeiro. — minha voz saiu cortada e baixa.

Tudo que eu não queria era conversar. 

— Precisamos mesmo? — falou enquanto já beijava o meu pescoço.

— Não. Sim. Quer dizer… — a segurei pelos ombros para que ela parasse o que fazia — Sim. Precisamos. 

Ela foi relutante em direção a mesa e se sentou sobre o tampo.

— Me desculpa — comecei.

— Você já disse isso. 

— Eu sei é que…

— Eu sabia que era recíproco, Victoria. Estava estampado na sua cara. Via em você o que eu via em mim. 

Me aproximei e ela me abraçou. Sem conotação nenhuma, só um abraço calmo e gentil. 

— Não foi só sexo, Vicky — ela respirou fundo. — Ok. Não... Mas também não não. 

Sorri. 

— Depois de certo tempo era óbvio que isso ia acontecer. Eu não sei como você não percebeu. 

— Eu percebi. Aparentemente ser otário quando você gosta de alguém está no sangue. 

Ela riu de volta e me beijou lentamente. 

Nessa noite não houve nada além de abraços quentes, beijos lentos e desabafos. Não era preciso nada mais. 

_A casa estava quieta. A notícia correu de que o Fliq não voltava para casa há alguns dias e era como se todos compartilhássemos um luto silencioso. Eu sentia tudo em dobro. Me aliviava saber que Vic estava cuidando do Salaz porque eu não tinha condições de nada. Sabia que precisava terminar isso logo. Não podia mais esperar que ela entrasse pela porta fodesse comigo e fosse embora do nada._

_Precisava falar com ela, tomar alguma atitude._

_Não podia terminar assim._

Acordei e a cama estava fria. Não podia ser. Minha respiração falhou e olhei ao redor para encontrá-la sentada na beirada da mesa me olhando. Um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Tenho notícias engraçadas.

— O que aconteceu?

Me virei para observá-la melhor. Estava completamente vestida, mas o cabelo ainda muito bagunçado.

— Você estava certa. O Vic e o Salaz estão realmente se pegando. 

Eu ri alto. Eu estava sempre certa.

— O que os entregou?

— Fui só beber água e quando olhei pela janela Vitorino estava sentado na grama observando o Salaz.

— Tá, mas e daí?

— E daí que o Salaz está apenas com um cobertor. Nada mais. Nada. Mais. E o Vic tá olhando pra ele com a maior cara de bobo. Tipo a sua agora. 

Se eu pudesse me ver poderia apostar que estava mais vermelha que meus cabelos.

— Vem cá — ela estendeu a mão para mim. — Estamos planejando esperar eles na cozinha e rir um pouco, só pra variar.

O café foi estranhamente divertido. Mesmo que ficar ali dentro estivesse me deixando louca foi reconfortante ter alguma noção de normalidade. Nem o fato dessa suposta normalidade envolver a party maluca do Vit me abalou. Só estávamos rindo juntos e exaltados demais com a ideia de encher o saco de alguém por diversão. 

Que fase.

Esperamos por quase uma hora antes de ouvirmos uma movimentação na varanda. Não sei bem porque meu coração batia forte e minhas mãos tremiam. Era para ser só um momento divertido e bobo. Geburath provavelmente notou meu nervosismo e segurou minha mão por baixo da mesa. Sorri. 

Vit passou pela cozinha mais rápido que o relâmpago marquinhos. Já estava quase no corredor quando Geburath falou.

— Então quer dizer que está beijando meu marido.

Foi só aí que percebi porque estava nervosa. Salaz se aproximou. 

— E se eu tiver?

Geburath deu de ombros.

— Fica a vontade. Meu homem, seu homem.

Eu ri alto demais, o que fez com que Salaz e Vit logo saíssem do cômodo. Ela ainda segurava a minha mão.

Nada mais importava.

Geburath passou o dia fora. Me disse que tinha algo a conversar com a party em particular. Não sei como algo poderia ser particular nessa casa de paredes tão finas, mas ela quis tentar mesmo assim. Me beijou com carinho antes de sair. 

Meu humor havia se transformado. Arrumei toda a sala, melhorei e aumentei a cama como pude. Queria tornar o lugar mais habitável e convidá-la para ficar comigo ali e deixar o outro quarto para a Shi e o Touro. Com tudo pronto, resolvi preparar uma surpresa para ela. A noite seria memorável.

Quando chegou eu estava distraída, de costas para a porta. Me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço. 

— Voltei.

Me virei e ela não vestia nada além da saia.

— O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? 

— Cerveja. Muita cerveja. Deixei lá fora. 

— E saiu andando assim por aí?

— Eu tinha uma toalha — ela aponta para o pano que deixou ao lado da porta. — Achei que aqui dentro não precisava, mas se quiser eu tampo.

— Não! Não precisa.

Geburath ri da minha pressa em corrigi-la.

— Tenho algo para você… — empurrei-a em direção a mesa, onde ela encostou o corpo.

Nos beijamos calmamente. 

— Fica aqui — me afastei devagar em direção à parede. — Eu não posso tocar enquanto faço isso, mas use sua imaginação. Se conseguir. 

Comecei a tirar lentamente a jaqueta, mantendo o olhar fixo no dela. Depois o cinto. Desabotoei a camisa devagar. Queria que ela chegasse ao limite. Os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez mais. Não importava que já tivesse visto tudo isso antes e com muito mais pressa. 

A intenção muda tudo. 

Ela passava a língua nos lábios e os mordia. A vista era para mim tão boa quanto provavelmente era para ela. 

Cada movimento era calculado para mostrar o suficiente e no tempo certo. Deliberadamente filha da puta. De costas para ela, comecei a tirar a calça. Podia observar vagamente que ela segurava firme a mesa, os dedos vermelhos com a pressão. A peça deslizava pelas minhas pernas enquanto eu rebolava. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e olhei-a de lado.

Quando me virei, nua, Geburath sorria como se tivesse um capetinha no ombro. Caminhei devagar em direção a ela, que decidiu encurtar a distância e me encontrar no meio do caminho. A sensação da pele dela contra a minha já me era familiar, mas nunca simples. Como se mini choques elétricos em cada célula se multiplicassem infinitamente.

O beijo era desesperado e suave ao mesmo tempo. As mãos muito firmes na minha nuca pareciam querer fundir nossos corpos. Desci beijos pelo pescoço dela, meus lábios trêmulos de desejo. Traçava o mesmo caminho com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando cada ponto. Deixei beijos molhados em cada um dos mamilos, a pele quente. 

Quase de joelhos, olhei para cima. Ela ainda segurava meus cabelos com uma das mãos, a outra buscava apoio na mesa. Os olhos profundos me pediam coisas que eu estava mais do que disposta a dar. Abaixei devagar a saia que ela usava, deixando minhas unhas se arrastarem contra a pele dela. Pude ouví-la segurar um gemido baixo, as pernas tremendo sob o meu toque. 

Passei os dedos pelo clitóris dela devagar. Arqueou as costas e acabou se aproximando mais ainda de mim. Ela estava molhada e eu deslizava com facilidade. Estava de olhos fechados e empurrou minha cabeça em direção ao seu corpo. Não me movi. Continuei a tortura lenta, o toque calmo e devagar. Massageando despretensiosamente. Ela gemia. Era como música e eu queria ouvir mais. Precisava ouvir mais. 

O gosto dela era doce contra minha língua, escorrendo. Quente e intenso. A temperatura no quarto parecia subitamente alta, gotas de suor se formando no contato de nossas peles. 

Perdi a noção de tempo.

Tudo que existia era o som rouco dos gemidos dela, minha boca a devorando, a certeza de que se o céu tivesse sabor seria esse. 

Mal podia esperar para escrever mil poemas épicos sobre tudo isso.


End file.
